intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Executive Restrictions (Republic Charter)
Background The Republic Executive Branch, better known now as the Republic Monarchy '''is the Executive Branch that represents the Seperation of Powers in the Galactic Republic of Tretris. However, unlike most forms of Executive forms, the Republic utilizes ''Monarchy'' which is tied to an election when necessary. The Term ''Royal Family ''refers to the term that Executive Branch is locked down to prevent anyone who isn't Blood-Tied to the Royal Family. The reason why the Republic's Executive Branch was locked is because of Andrew Tudor who designed the Charter itself. In the Republic early history, the Executive Board was ruled by Fatcats and rich billionaires that didn't care for their own workers only for their profit. This showed to everyone that the Billionaires were corrupted and didn't care for their own people. Eventually Andrew who became the Executive Leader for the last Executive Board, Saw the corruption and immediately filed for a brand new series of rules that will not only reduce the amount of Corporate Corruption but his greatest fear of Political Corruption. This ultimately lead to the Republic Monarchy being established along with a series of Separation of Powers, that in the end helped set the founding for the Tretstonian Republic. Executive Powers The Separation of Powers that divided the Republic up is given to 3 branches, the Executive Branch serves as a form not only the most powerful person or family in the Republic, they also have a form of balances they come along, they serve as the deciding voice in the Legislative Powers to prevent powers to be overbalanced. As Said in the RC:Section 2. The Executive Branch is ran by the Royal Monarchy and their Executive Cabinet. While alot say the Monarchy rarely holds power, in the Republic's Checks and Balances, the Monarchy holds alot more power than equal of the branches. The Galactic Senate, though normally run by their Senators, pass laws onto the Executive Branch, which is then decided by the Supreme Chancellor or Queen of Chancellory on whether the Law/Bill is rightful enough to be verified, bills that aren't verified are sent back to the Senate this time the Chancellor or Queen attends to make sure the law is added or fixed enough to be verified, in other cases, the Chancellor and or Queen talks to the Senate in person and discuss most laws and actions the Republic will enforce. When the Chancellor proposes a law, it must require a Senate Majority in order to become enforced, however the law must pass the Galactic Court. In other cases, the Chancellor commands the Military or in this case the Republic Navy, which is operated out of several Key Strongholds scattered across the Republic Territory, but is operated out of Chancellory Towers in Towers Plaza. The Supreme Chancellor is considered the Commander in Leadership/Grand General of the Navy, a rank only applied to the Royal Family and is the highest rank in the Republic Navy, the highest rank outside the Political Rank the Chancellor has, is the 5 Star General better known as Top General of the Navy with titles as Great General. However the Chancellor cannot declare war unless the Senate agrees with the Chancellor or is united under a purpose. The only time the Chancellor or Queen is able to declare war, is when the Senate is unable to attend Session and is in dire situation '''Executive Restrictions The Executive Restrictions of the Executive Branch were established as part of the Separation of Powers that Andrew and Heather Tudor developed along with the Republic Charter. They were established to prevent an abuse of power that was created when the Republic Trading was still prospering in the early years. They are mainly targeted towards itself and the Legislative Branch, with a few towards the Judicial Branch. This was due as the Judicial Branch serves as a regulator/moderator to the Executive and Legislative Branch but it also serves as the purpose for a true separation of powers. The Restrictions are listed into 3 Categories: Executive/Executive, Executive/Legislative, Executive/Judicial. Executive/Executive * The Executive Branch isn't allowed to pass Laws on it's own that are designed for their own benefit, only time this applied is if a Law wasn't referred to the Judicial or Legislative Branches. * If a Bill is vetoed by either the Chancellor or Queen and is redesigned the Chancellor can veto it again, however if the bill is passed by the Judicial Branch and the Legislative Branch the Chancellor is forced to sign the bill. This can be overturned if the Bill shows that it's considered unfavorable to the People of the Republic. * Executive Orders are only issued if the Senate is gridlocked and or unable to procure a Meeting with Senate Majority Leader or Minority Leader. * The Executive Branch cannot be deployed as Diplomats if the Republic is at war with the Territory * Cannot call a Committee or Investigation unless the Senate is in favor or majority votes for it. * Cannot call Executive Orders if the Orders themselves are entirely favor of the Executive Branch and not for the People * Cannot Declare War * Cannot Redirect Funds for personal purposes or projects unless the Senate is attendance or several Justices are. * Cannot demand/call for a Loan or Regulate Money unless the Senate is Gridlocked. * The Executive Branch can call out an Election if the Chancellor or Queen's Blood Line ends. * Adoption was considered the only way to continue the line or by Legal Marriage however it's considered illegal as of 2781 GRS. * An Executive Officer or Cabinet Member cannot run for Office during Executive Elections. * Marital Affairs in the Cabinet is considered forbidden unless the Members elected were originally married. * The Chancellor and Queen cannot Resign from Office unless a suitable replacement is found via an Executive Election. ** This was done due to Chancellor Florence who immediately resigned from Office in 2304 after executing the destruction of the Republic's old Capital City of Centennial City. ** There were other times Chancellors Resigned but they had a suitable replacement to follow, which is what lead to addition of replacement.